This invention relates to a mobile rock crushing and screening plant. A portable rock crushing and screening processing plant is usually a collection of several units, each performing various material processing functions to prepare aggregate materials for use for, but not limited to, concrete and asphalt products. The various units can perform various stages of crushing, screening, conveying, and washing of aggregate and recycled materials. Portability is achieved by breaking the plant units into towable or haulable modules, so that the plant can service multiple locations where processed materials can be produced.
Many plants utilize electric motors to drive processing equipment. Electric power is normally provided from commercial power distribution lines or from single or multiple diesel engine-powered generators, also known as Gensets. Electric motors that drive various processing equipment can have power provided from a central motor control center or from multiple motor control panels distributed among the units.
Power supply cables are normally coiled or reeled when equipment is moved from site to site. Once on site, the cables are unrolled and dragged from the power supply to the appropriate processing unit. If a central power distribution center is used, separate motor power cables are strung out from the central power center to the individual motors. These cables are normally laid on the ground, buried in the ground, or hung on hangers running alongside the equipment. This method of deploying cables is time consuming and difficult to duplicate at each site. Some cables are so large that machines are needed to pull the cables into position.
Cables are frequently snagged and damaged while being dragged into position. Cables routed on the ground or hanging along equipment, limit access for maintenance and cleanup of fugitive materials leaking from the processing equipment. Cable outer covers are frequently cut from shovels and machines used for cleanup and maintenance. Cables lying on the ground can become covered or frozen to the ground, making it difficult to move in order to relocate the plant when desired.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement in managing power cables between various components of mobile rock crushing and screening plants.